Symphony
by Ame Ryuokami
Summary: Lightning was raise in an orphanage. At the age of 15 she was taken in by her true family. Funny thing is the Farrons are filthy rich and she doesn't know how to cope up with that, neither is school, work and especially Fang. edited
1. Chapter 1: Monday Morning Fiasco

**Disclaimer: Don't own FF13 characters. I just think their cute to pair up with XD  
><strong>

**Author's notes : My story is base on a high school setting but school starts at eight not at seven thirty. There is a valid reason for that but I won't spoil it for you guys. XD**

**I'll update more as more characters introduce themselves XD**

**Hope you guys enjoy and please review! **

Chapter 1: Monday morning fiasco

Fang's POV:

I so hate Monday mornings. The way the sun blares at you as if taunting you just to wake you up or the way your step sister seems to barge in your room as if a fire broke in while shouting something that I clearly don't understand seeing that I was still sleeping at that time. I blink at her sleepily uttering a tired grunt before shoving myself deep within the confines of my bed and warm covers. I barely heard the sound of frustration coming from her before said covers was yanked within my grasps making my barely nude self ( I sleep in my underwear, what's so wrong with that?) shiver from the loss of heat.

"Wha' the hell Vanille?" I shouted at my sister. I glance at my phone to see the time before glaring at Vanille, "And it's still six in the morning! Don't ya know that everyone is still sleepin' in their damn beds at this hour? School doesn' even start till eight. Damn you!"

"Pfft, if I don' wake you up do you think your new roommate would appreciate coming into a room full of chaos and destruction?" Vanille rolled her eyes while before looking wearily at the mess I called my dorm which consists of dirty laundry mixed with clean ones on the floor all over the place; my game consoles messily chugged at one corner of the room with their wires all tangled up; some books and magazines stacked messily on the coffee table beside my double deck bed with a small dirty white coach which is covered with my school stuff (FYI, the mess on the table looks like a damn Leaning Tower of Pisa); the unoccupied bed above her was stacked with boxes full of her unpacked things, what must've been the kitchen, which is the first room from the entrance; has now have several stacks of beer and unwashed dishes littered practically every horizontal surface, even the small kitchen counter which was used as my dining table (I strongly emphasize the word 'was' cause damn thing is too damn full of stuff that I can't even use it as a table anymore); the last room which is connected to my bedroom is a bathroom and I don't really want to delve into that cause the nasties in there are ten times greater than what I've been listing before combined!

"Alright, alright Vanille, I'll clean later after I get some more sleep ya? Now, hand me tha' blanket so I can get more sleep before school officially starts." I said while motioning for her to give back the stupid blanket. Was I cold? Damn hell yeah I was! But instead of giving me the blanket, Vanille dropped it on the floor and pulled on her hair before shaking me awake while yelling at the top of her god forsaken lungs like a banshee. Was I annoyed? Damn hell yeah I truly am! But as it turns out so is she.

"Will you wake the fuck up Fang!" Vanile said surprising me since I rarely hear her curse like that, "You have a new roommate coming in today and judging from the very expensive luggages outside your room, she might be a damn millionaire's kid! So go clean the hell up this place up or I will personally request for you to sleep outside the dorms till you graduate from school, is that clear?"

"Gah! Stop shaking me Van! I won' be able to do anything if ya'll break me before I can do anything!" I said. Thankfully the shaking ended but she was still glaring at me. I sighed and looked at her wearily, "Ok, knowing ya, ya already know who's gonna be my roommate right? Who's the sorry lot now?"

One of the few things I picked up while spending almost my whole life is that she is a huge almost annoyingly gossiper which also led her to be the President of the renowned 'Daily Sugar and Rainbows News Club'. Please don't ask me about the weird naming sequence because I myself want to puke whenever I hear that club's name. But what surprises me is that Vanille just shrug as if SHE, Miss President of Daily Suger and Rainbows News Club famous for being the top noisiest gal in the whole school that even she knows and memorize by heart every person's bio data in the whole school that includes the instructors and students alike, doesn't knows.

"My guess is as good as yours." I only knew due to the fact that a few overly expensive baggage's are outside right beside your door with a note from the dorm leader hear saying to prepare for a new roomy." Vanille said while purchasing a small note from her back pocket. I stared at her for a moment before standing up and sighed.

"God, I hate these kinds of days. For all I know rich girl could go home in a week to her rich ass daddy crying like a baby." I started to find a plastic bag so that I can start 'cleaning' my room. Vanille just so happened to find it before me. I smiled at her, "Thanks Van, wouldn' know what to do without ya."

"I know Fang. That's why I'm goin to help you. And for the record, this place stinks."

~~~Monday Morning Fiasco~~~

Lightning's POV:

How blue the sky is. I was in the campus grounds, walking around aimlessly. To tell you the truth, I wasn't the kind of person to get lost but due to the fact that I didn't know where I am. I blame Snow, the Farron's family's stupidest bodyguard, to have forgotten to tell me where the lady's dormitories where and instead go flirting with my so called sister, Serah.

Claire Farron, that was my true name was it? Pfft, what a load of shit. I would rather be called by them as Lightning just like the kids who I grew up in an orphanage called me even if most of them are so damn annoying. I wasn't used to glamorous life style of the rich and the famous to be honest. I was raised up in an orphanage by the sea shore with a field of flowers behind the old building where the children usually play during the afternoon. I wasn't used to the overly stuffed pillows comfy beds. I wasn't used from the overly polite way of talking from the occupants of my supposedly real parents called servants (I don't even call them that and thank god my sister, Serah, sees my way too.) but they explained to me it was their job so I let it go even if it still leave me with an uncanny feeling. Due to the fact I was raise in a poor orphanage, I was a little lost with how I can use modern technology and to my embarrassment, I had to ask about them to Serah.

I sighed. I looked at my watch and noted that it was already nearing six in the morning. And I can see the students who have their club activity walking pass her though some of them look at her with either bewildered look that shouts out 'what the hell are you doing here?' and the other remaining students have that gawking look that I so want to punch right now. Stupid gawking kids, I glared at one of them and smirk as he ran with all his life's worth away from me.

But I seem to forget something…

Oh shit…

I forgot to ask for directions to who knows where the dormitories are. Serah will definitely kill—, wait scratch that, she'll tease me to death before killing me. I smacked my face as I drag myself once again to find at least stupid Snow or Serah.

A few minutes pass and I decided to go into this old vestige looking building. Can't say why but it kinda reminds me of the orphanage I was raised in. I walk along the corridor, noting that it might've been used as classrooms some years before. But what caught my attention is a plain room with a huge window that began from floor up to the ceiling. A few boxes littered one side of the room but what really caught my attention is the black dusty grand piano standing in the middle of the room.

Memories of childhood flooded my head and before I know it I was sitting before the piano with me opening it to reveal the black and white keys hidden beneath. I pause for a moment before positioning my fingers on it, marvelling at the nostalgic feeling of playing in a similar environment. I look around me, _Yes, the same feeling of home_.

And so I played with these feelings inside me….

~~~Monday Morning Fiasco~~~

Fang's POV 7:15 am:

I threw the last of the garbage bag inside disposal bin outside our dorm. I look at the blue sky and wonder who'll be my new roommate. It was weird enough that Vanille, biggest gossiper in the whole school, didn't know who she might be. And the fact that my roommate is a rich kid who might be a stock up kid just like one of my other past roommates scares the shit out of me.

I remembered one of my roommates, what's her name? Sophie? Selphier? Soapy? Anyways, she's as annoying as Vanille without the accent. I'm glad that my sister found a new friend and it resulted to the birth of their so called club and the fact that they made my room as their club meeting place is fine at first but as more members joined in the more I got irritated by student's I don't even know and even strangers that I don't even interact with came almost every night just for them to have a go with my beer stash got me kicking my so called Soapy roommate out of my room.

I also remembered another roommate of mine. Yuna is her name (ha! I remembered her name!). She was this serene kind of person who has a really pretty smile. The thing about her is that she either brings along her two best friends for a sleep over to the obviously cramp dormitory room already or she would bring her boyfriend with her for a make-out session. I kicked her out when they had sex on MY bed.

Another roommate of mine that I remembered (since she was the most recent one) is Tifa. She liked Tifa the best out of all her roommates since; one, Tifa is a mix martial arts addict who often invite me to her karate classes with her; two, she doesn't just invites her friends over and sabotage my things (ok, I admit I'm just a little over protected when it comes to my things.); and lastly, no boyfriend make-out sessions. But due to her family disowning her, she moved out. Never heard of her since then.

I sighed once again, wishing again for the umpteenth time that my new roommate is an easy going person.

"Oh Snow! How can you lose my sister? You know this is her first time visiting here! Oh god, what will I do if she got lost into the woods and got eaten by wolves or something nasty? Or that some rapist tries something funny with her, what if something like 'assault to a unsuspecting victim' ends up written in her records at her first day of school no less?" a girl with pink locks with a giant guy with sloppy blond hair said while walking towards the dormitories. I quirk my brow at what she said. I mean, shouldn't the rapist have the punishment not the victim? Weird.

"Serah, don't worry so much will you? Sis will be fine. And no, I don't think she'll break her promise on assaulting an innocent person." Scruffy blond guy said as he hugged the pink haired girl who obviously relax in his touch a little but not before scoffing, "Knowing Light? She'll punch anyone who looks on her way even if she made that promise."

Then pink hair girl freeze. As in effin freeze as if a blizzaga spell was flung her way. She look at the scruffy haired guy and pushed him away, "You were suppose to guide her! You were suppose to never leave her side! Or at least give her a fucking map of the school! How could you Snow? "

The girl started hitting the guy now. It was kind of funny since the girl was a smaller than the guy. I kind of chuckled at the thought. Both the girl and the boy turned to my direction and stared at me expectantly.

"Ah ya know, ya could always call her." I told them after a bit of staring. The pink haired girl blushed at me before stumbling to get her phone out, "Oh right, I uh, thanks for the suggestion."

She flip her pink phone open (heh, kinky) and dial her her supposedly sister. After a few rings later, it was finally answered which brought a smile to the pink haired girl.

"Lightning! Oh thank god, I snuck your phone inside your bag. Where are you? We were looking all over the place for you." The pink haired girl said she turned around after beaming at me, "Well excuse me for being a concerned sister! Where are you anyway? Old building?"

A long pause then…

"How in hells name did you get in there?"

Another pause started but this time it was a lot shorter than the other one.

"Pfft, I know you can walk Light. Don't go anywhere ok? Me and Snow will come and get you." Pink haired girl said. She looks at me again after she put away her phone, "Uhmm, thank you. We must be going now."

She bowed before bounding to her so called sister named Lightning.

Lightning, so that's her name. Her name. Her roommate's name.

Oh my god! I might've just known my roommate's name. Well, candidate roommate anyways. Basing it from the pink haired girl's conversation, she said something about sneaking a phone inside her bag. Doesn't that mean that her roommate doesn't want to get found out? Doesn't that mean that she's hiding something dangerous? And why in hells name is the new kid in the old building anyway? Isn't that abandoned already? Sure I usually used it as my getaway sleeping area but why would she when classes haven't even started yet?

Then it came to me. My new roommate is part of the syndicate Sanctum! Why else did the pink haired girl asked where she is and then then pause for a long time? I can only think of one reason, she was telling her sister, maybe the only one who knew about her association in the group, that she was in the old building hiding from said association. Why she was hiding? Maybe she was hurt. Maybe she was being hunted down by them because she did something wrong. I stuck with the first guess since the pink haired girl clearly scoffed at the idea that 'Lightning' can walk out of the building. Alive if even possible.

"What are you doing standing there Fang? We're not finished yet you know!" Vanille suddenly appear in front of me out of nowhere, making me jump out of my thoughts. I grab her by arms and look at her eyes.

"Uh, Fang?"

"I know who my roommate is." I said suddenly. Her eyes widened at the information.

"You do?"

"Yes, her name is Lightning and she's a criminal Vanille!"


	2. Chapter 2: Pink Hot Syndicate

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy characters or any related to Final Fantasy, especially Flight pairing. I just think their a cute couple to make up a story with.**

**Author's note: uhmm, ****to the question of fujingodofwind, lol. I'm jealous dude! my high school starts at 7:30 so it kinda sucks and as I said before i kind of don't want to spoil the incoming events of my story so I can only answer your question partially.**

** Gah! i should've put this into a PM but yeah. kind of a hit two birds with one stone kind of thing (i think? XD). **

**Please read and review guys! **

Chapter 2: Pink Hot Syndicate

Lightning 7:30 am:

I was still playing the piano when I start hearing footsteps coming closer and closer to the room. I seized my playing, "I swear I'll cut that lumbering inadequate hormonal baboon's dick if he even has the balls to show his god damn face in front of me after what he did."

Instead of the heavy footsteps I heard earlier, softer more quiet footsteps were walking along the corridor. Snow probably decided to stay behind due to my earlier threat. Heh, glad that he has the brains to even know that he's threatened.

I heard the rickety ancient door open and those footsteps pause a minute before walking once again, now towards me, with more quiet almost calculated steps.

The person owning those footsteps sat beside me on the little space beside me with that her back leaning softly at my side. I didn't mind the contact; it was kind of comforting actually. I continue playing a soft tune that reminded of her of bitter nostalgia of her old home, the orphanage, and now her new family. Serah, the sole person who despite my tantrums when I first came in the Farron household, is the only one who was audacious enough to talk to her. The only person who was able understands my loneliness despite that I don't talk about it. And the only person who I let my walls crumble down.

I smiled when Serah started humming along the tune. But then, she surprised me when she started singing along with it.

_Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light _

_Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over_

I look at the cerulean orbs, the same as mine, staring with a sad smile on me but something in her eyes told me to keep playing. So I did. I knew that she was asking me if there was something bothering me. This was her unique way of doing just that. I returned my gaze to the piano keys before slowly closing them and played with all my emotions bared out. I was never good with letting out my emotions verbally. Usually, I would beat the crap out of anyone just to let out some steam or I'll play the piano. It took some time to do the latter solution.

But whenever I play the piano, I would remember of home. It was a home where some well-offed people will call a dump at first site but for me, it was my haven, my most fond memories and my childhood.

_Battles we can win, our struggle lies within _

_Will we live to greet the dawn? _

The matron named Edea, who taught me how to play the piano from the most basics of the basics to all the hardest classical pieces. I loved them all to the point that the matron herself kicked me out for much needed air and there I met Laguna and his daughter Ellone.

Laguna, for me, is like my father figure even though he acts more childish than I did or anyone for that matter, flings himself heads first to any trouble, gets lost every freaking time even if it's somewhere nearby and is totally dense towards women. But he does have his good points too. Like how he makes everyone unbelievably calm whenever a conflict arises or how he puts himself first before his family to protect them. He is the kind of person who will never leave you behind, no matter what.

_Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you _

_Promise me one day that peace shall reign _

I was an orphan, yes. That only happened because an incident when I was only five. Heck, I don't even remember most of what happened.

But the only reminder is the smell of gunpowder overpowering my senses and the worried face of Laguna as he desperately tries to stop the bleeding coming from my chest. I remembered him shouting at me to stay awake. He even tried to make a conversation with me!

I remembered as clear as day. I can just close my eyes and relieved that moment.

"_Hey, uh, you're going to be ok? Alright?" a young Laguna said as he held me gently with he's other hand that held a piece of cloth was on my chest. I stared tiredly at him, _he's one of them, _was one of my thought. I brought my hand on his chest and tried to push him away. To my dismay, I was too weak to even do just that. _

"_Don't move so much or your booboo will hurt more. Just stay awake for me alright?" my whole body seemed to hurt all at once but the most prominent one is in my chest and suddenly I can't seem to breathe properly. I lowered my hand and closed my eyes as I willed all the pain to go away. That didn't quite work._

"_Hey, hey, don't go sleep on me, hear?" Laguna said as he tried to shake me awake. In his state of panic, he didn't notice that he was shaking me too vigorously. I opened my eyes and frowned at him. _

"_I-cough cough- not" I tried saying that I wasn't trying to fall asleep. He sighed in relief._

"_Uh, my name is Laguna. What's your name?" Laguna said, desperate for me not to go to sleep. I was too tired to think though so I said the first thing that came through my mind at that time…_

"_Lightning."_

"_Heh, what a weird name for a lovely lady like you."I scowled at him that made him to shut up. Somewhat. _

"_Not that it's a lovely name given to you by your parents."_

"_I—."a series of cough came out of my mouth and I instinctively covered my mouth. When I put aside my hand I barely heard the curse coming from Laguna. I didn't know why but I guess it was from my coughing. I tried to put the same hand on my mouth again to see what was the matter but stopped when I see blood on my hand. My blood. _

_Mixed emotions churned within me as I tried to decipher why in hell name is was there blood on my hand. But unfortunately the pain I've been feeling was prohibiting me from thinking clearly and the urge to shut my eyes was almost like the best thing to do. And I did, just after a white uniformed man arrived beside Laguna. Darkness swallowing me and allowing the pain to temporarily disappear at the moment. Yet, the voice of Laguna still penetrated through my hazy mind. _

"_Lightning!"_

"_Lightning!"_

"Lightning!"

"Lightning!"

"Claire!"

I shook myself awake from my reminiscence and scowled at Serah, "Don't call me that."

She exhaled a sigh of relief but then she glared at me with those same eyes mirroring mine, "Well, it was creeping me out again when you go off to your dreamland."

Her eyes soften quite a bit and hugged me even if it's a bit awkward with my right arm crushed between us. I forgot that she hates it whenever I thought about my past and go into my depression. So, being the little big sister that she is, she me out partially out of my hell hound hole to accept who I really born as, a filthy rich kid who got kidnapped and brought who knows where so I can be exchange for a hell lot of money. Well, that's what our father's subordinate said when she came to picked me up from the orphanage.

I look at my watch and noted that there is only thirty minutes left before classes officially start. A small grumble was heard around the room and I untangled myself from Serah with a frown plastered on my face, "You haven't eaten yet?"

Serah shook her head while giving me a sheepish smile but that only deepened my frown and quickly glared at the doorway in which Serah came in, "That's it. Leaving me is one thing. But starving you? I'm going to beat that oaf to a bloody pulp and—"

I made to get up but Serah held me in place, "It's ok, Cla-Lightning. I was kind of waiting for you. Maybe have a little breakfast with you…in the cafeteria. Then I could show you around campus since you're new here and all. And after that we could go to this little shop, well more of a bar actually but still nice, for a coffee or something. You like coffee don't you? If not there are other beverages in there though I doubt they'll hand you any alcohol since we're underage and stuff. Oh and there is—"

"Serah, you're rambling again." I said with a small smile on my face. I ruffled her hair a bit before standing once again while taking her with me, "Come on, I thought you were hungry? The food won't wait for you, you know?"

A there was that smile. Even if I truly miss my life as an orphan and hated the life of the rich, it didn't mean I have to be a bitch to my one and only sister about it.

When we got out of the old building, we found Snow there with a cigarette perched between his lips with his back turned on us. That only made my annoyance to him grew more. I strode forward with my both of my fists clenched at my sides. He must've been too engrossed with that smoke because when I got close enough, he has this bombshell expression written all over his face. The next thing he knew, probably eating dirt along with that cigarette of his.

"That's for letting your hormones get over your job and let my sister starve you idiot." I said to him with the coldest possible voice I can muster. He looks toward me with bloodshot eyes. Heh, do you look at that? He was coughing his wits off cause of a bit of cig? Pfft, serves him right.

God, I so want him to die already but as it turns out, I wasn't raise that way. Damn it.

I held him into a sitting position and 'softly' hit his back so that the he'll cough them all out. More of vomit actually but who cares as long as he'll get it all out its fine with me. Serah came behind me, as she offered her handkerchief to the big oaf. I frowned at her but only got an ignored response from her. Oh well.

"No smoking in the school campus Snow, you know that right?" Serah said, "Besides, you know that's bad for your health."

"But Serah! It was one cig! And let me remind you that Sis right there—"I glared at him for even calling me that, "I mean that, even Lightning smoke, you know!"

Ah, yes, I did smoke, I confess. But it was an occasional smoke when there was no alternative for me to let my depression. And yes I kept a few sticks inside my pockets but I never use those for two days now. Which is saying something right? Like I'm not a chain smoker like him? No sir.

"Yeah I know." Serah said which surprise us both, "Well, you have to admit Light, your room isn't that great to smell with."

She smiled apologetically at me before looking sternly at Snow, "But she's not a chain smoker like you Snow. So get over with it and let's get some food already!"

I smirked at Snow's obvious gloom about me and started to walk towards what I think is direction where the canteen is. When I felt Serah fell into step with me, she almost instantly clung to my arm. Kind of adorable actually but I don't really want to say that to her cause it's awkward. Duh.

"So, how did you know I smoke? I don't really smoke in the mansion so… that means that—"

"Yes, Light, I tracked you when you were going to one of your routine walks around the house if you call such act like that. I'm just glad that it's not a daily habit." Serah said as I felt her grip on me tightens.

~~~Pink Hot Syndicate~~~

Fang's POV 7:45 am:

"I'm not lying Vanille!" I gritted my teeth. We were sitting on our usual table in the cafeteria eating. More like gobbling it all up since we only have 15 minutes to finish our food, go to class before our teacher does while probably still worrying that I'll be rooming with a syndicate!

"And tell me again what makes you say that, Fang?" Vanille asked before chewing her eggs and bacon. I face palmed myself. To be honest this was the fifth time she asked that question to me.

"It's because I saw this pink haired girl and this blond haired scruffy guy earlier this morning. They were arguing about—"

"Wait, wait, pink hair? You didn't mean Serah Farron don't you?" Vanille suddenly asked. I looked at her with an inquisitive look which was only responded by her rolling her eyes at me, "Don't tell me you don't know 'The' Serah Farron? Cocoon's one and only Angel's voice? You know? Pink hair? Cerulean eyes with a bubbly personality? Big blond scruffy guy that looks almost like an ape with a white trench on? Come on Fang! She's like one of the top ten most wanted girls here in Cocoon High? Well, not as popular as you and me, but popular nonetheless!"

I arch a brow at her. How in hell's name did Vanille know all that? Oh wait, I almost forgot, she's the gossip queen.

"Oh! There she is now! I wonder who she is clinging to though." Vanille said as she looks over my back. That's when I realize it. The whole damn cafeteria was so quiet that I can drop a needle and categorize the sound it makes as noise within this vicinity. I turned my body to see all the commotion all about and just stop. As in literally stop. My brain seemed to go hay wired on me since the only thing I can think is _her. _

Two gorgeous women strode in. Both have pink hair and blue piercing eyes, though I admit that the taller seemed to have that greenish tinge in them. There is only one word that I can describe those eyes. Dangerous. Or maybe menacing perhaps? Since she's obviously glaring to all occupants of the room who met her eyes. Its kind of adorable actually.

Still, there was something different from the way she moved from the way her companion did. She had that confidence but at the same time it wasn't that kind of confidence you would see in someone who's rich and a show-off. Instead, it shows in the way she holds herself and the way she walks with her chin up high as if nothing in the whole Gran Pulse would ever hinder her way. Her clothes were noticeably new (typical rich kid) but at the same time it was simple enough to not consider her as one. She didn't put any make up on yet she has this appearance that seems to match of a goddess.

"That must be the new girl. She's beautiful!" a boy right beside our table said which I quickly glare at him. Glad that he caught on to my message and cower. I look back at the woman I was just admiring and was surprise that her eyes found mine.

Oh god, those eyes again. What is it with those eyes? It's as if it's sucking me in and I can't help myself to not care at all. I was surprise when those eyes got a little bit colder from our brief exchange. She whispered something to the mini pink haired girl which I'm assuming was her sister who just nodded at her before leaving her side to probably get some food. The pink hot goddess however strode out of the canteen with her hand ruffling her hair as a sign of irritation.

"You are one lucky gal to be rooming with her." Vanille whispered behind me. And then that's when it hit me. Hard. If I say so myself, since I toppled myself out of my chair with my eyes as big as saucer pans, "She's Lightning?"

**Omake:**

**Randomn guy who sits next to Fang: Oh gahd! that smoking hot momma is smoking hot!**

**Fang: (Turns slowly towards random guy while bringing out her spear) say that again little boy?**

**Randomn guy who sits next to Fang:** **Eeeepppp! Please don't hurt me! Mommy!**

**Fang: That's right baby! Lightning is mine! all mine! ya hear me!**

**Lightning: Ahem...I'm still right here you know.. (Brings out Blazefire Saber)**

**!0 min later**

**Lightning: (wiping blood off her gunblade with Fang and Randomn guy on the floor) Who said anything about me being a possession, bitch. **

**Author notes: ok, the omake thing was kind of corny but i have got to get that scene out of my system so this was it. XD**

**Read and review guys! i beg of you please! X3  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: My Dearest Sister

**Author's notes: **Geh, after 2 freakin' years I was able to update this story. sigh sorry for the late update guys. been busy over stuff lately and i admit i was pretty much stuck on this thing too. forgive me i almost gave up on updating this story. almost :)

To be honest I kind of forgot some key points of my story, like their ages? so I'm editing all my author's notes since those are the source of my demise. I'll be posting in the next chapter their edited ages. sorry for that guys.

**Any review is much ****appreciated! **  
><span>

Chapter 3: My Dearest Sister

Serah's POV:

I discreetly look at my supposedly sister, Claire 'Lightning' Farron, who was rapid but elegantly eating her cereals while still scowling at nearly everyone in the room who meets her icy glare. It was kind of funny since she could still sit and eat like a well-mannered lady who has years of etiquette training while maintaining an air of rebellion and indifference. Still, having an older sister, who in spite of knowing her for just over a year, made me happy.

When I was still a kid, I thought I was an only child. No one really talk about Claire in our household since mom and dad was always in their business trips to who knows where. Imagine my astonishment when I found a box full of clothes, stuff toys and a picture of a smiling girl who looks almost the same as me with pink wavy hair and misty blue eyes standing in front of our mansion in our basement. I felt confused, who was this girl? Why was she standing in front of our home? Why was a box full of what I assumed to be her stuff kept hidden in our basement?

I waited for my parents that day just to have these questions answered. I was honestly preparing to demand who that girl was to my parents to the point I fell asleep in our living room couch but was only surprise to wake up beside my crying mother who was holding the picture which I thought I was holding. Obviously, I got grounded for a whole week for snooping around. A few days later during breakfast, I was shock to see both of my parents eating together. Once I sat and started drinking my morning tea, dad suddenly spoke the answer I have been waiting for more than a week.

_"She was your older sister."_

"Sister? I have a sister? Where is she? What's her name? Why isn't she here with us?" I ask, no demanded them, forgetting about my own manners causing the tea I was drinking to spill when I abruptly set it on the table.

_My father only look at me with cold steely cobalt eyes, the color same as mine, and sighed, "Yes you had a sister and more importantly mind your manners on the table, Serah." _

_I look at him in disbelief, is table manners more important than knowing my own flesh and blood? I lowered my eyes and apologized for my actions earning an approving nod from my father who continued to tell me about my supposedly sister. _

_Her name was Claire. At the mention of my sister's name, my mother visibly sniffled and wiped a few tear drops away from her porcelain face framed by auburn hair tied with a pink ribbon at the back. But going back to my father's story, Claire was apparently kidnapped and taken for ransom for a humungous amount that even my parents cannot pay for. That being the case, the kidnapper apparently disappeared with Claire after finding out that they didn't have the money. _

"_Cloud, I want my daughter back. I want to see her again." My mother said with a downcast look on her face. With another nod my father said nothing more and returned to reading the morning headlines. After that conversation I knew that both of my parents work even harder so that they can find my sister. They even hired a team of investigators who named themselves as the 'Turks'. But when I first met them, especially the redheaded fellow with goggles on his forehead, I admit I thought they were a bunch of hooligans who were trying to bully me and had our housedog, Red XIII, a brown Golden Retriever run towards him only to find out from his other associates that they were a group of detectives and just wanted to ask some questions. _

And lo and behold after years of searching, during my middle school graduation, they were able to find Claire who seemed to be living in an orphanage run by a matron by the sea. It was the best graduation gift I ever received since I always wanted a sister and knowing that I truly have one and alive at that makes me happier. I was so happy that I didn't notice that Reno, the redheaded guy that I had Red XIII ran after and his companion Rude, a bald guy who always wears sunglasses even at night, were all covered with bruises and had this sad look on their faces.

I look at my sister still who was sipping from a bendy straw her strawberry juice while still glaring at the other surrounding occupants of the cafeteria who were ogling at her. A smile form on my face as the idea of two grown men who were trained enough to handle every day criminals can't handle a mere fifteen year old girl. I was saddened that Claire refused to meet her family which is us and opted to stay there in the orphanage to the point that she, according to her, was kicked out by none other than her father figure Laguna in the rain at that.

Imagine my surprise after I got home from my choir practice only to find a stunning girl with strawberry blonde hair, same as mine and vibrant cerulean eyes standing in the rain in front of our house with only small back pack in hand. She looks at me with those eyes of her and said something that I still find myself swirling with emotions of both happiness and relief.

"_Are you my sister?"_

_At that time both mother and father was on a business trip but as soon as they heard that Claire was back, they immediately cancelled all their appointments and had gone home as soon as possible only to find out that Claire locked herself in the smallest guestrooms. She even refuse to eat the food cooked for her, claiming that she would rather eat something less extravagant and thus makes it a point to cook her own food every early morning much to the dismay of our head chef who received an icy glare every time he tried to help her. After that, she would go back to her room and would only go out to the bathroom or at the middle of the night for a midnight snack. Back then, I honestly thought that she hates living here and would rather go back to the orphanage where she has all those kids as a brother and sister. I felt cold and alienated. She felt cold and distant. And I almost hated her for that, honestly._

_But one night, while pondering still about my sister, I had an urge to have a poty break. But I can't just go out! I admit that even if I'm now a highschool student, I was still afraid of the dark, afraid of what is hidden in the unknown where there might be beasts lurking out there to get me. Still, the urge to pee is too strong urging me to get out of my bed and walk cautiously towards my bedroom door, whilst opening it only to be jolted by a tap on my shoulder. I almost screamed bloody murder when a hand clamped my mouth shut preventing me from doing otherwise while pushing me towards my bedroom door frame with her elbow was resting on top of my chest preventing me from moving further. Looking at my captor I was to shock to find my sister there holding a bowl of what looks like strawberries with condense milk on it with an annoyed expression on her face. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" That was her question then and released me from her hold. I told her I was about to go pee and was rewarded by a blank look on her face. She was about to walk away when I unsuspectingly, even to myself, yank her back with the back of her shirt while looking the other way, too embarrassed to even look at her and tell her an explanation. I heard her sigh and the next thing I know the hand that was holding on to her was enveloped by her warmer ones and tug me towards the wash room. _

"_If you're afraid of the dark, tell 'them' to leave some on. Honestly, it's a bit hard to walk in this big house without tripping." 'Them' as in the servants of the house. To Claire, she never calls our servants as such, saying that the word servant is such a crude word to those who tried their best to appease to their masters and would rather call them as an aide. I only knew that after a couple of weeks of observing her more but leaving that aside. When she led me to the washroom and told me to do whatever business I have to and to my utter relief and disbelief, told me she would be waiting outside so I should hurry it up. I did what I was told and before long, we were walking back towards my room, her hand warm still holding mine. Truthfully, I didn't want to let go of such warmness but was too embarrass to voice my thoughts. I mean, what if some kind of monster eats her up on her way to her room? As I remembered, her room was at the very end of the hallway of the next floor above mine which was on the way back. _

"_You reminded me of the kids in the orphanage, always thinking of imaginative things." She said suddenly as a small smile placed itself on her delicate face surprising me yet again. Even if she did inherited father's glare and cold attitude from what the head chef told me, she subtle smile which makes her more mysterious. I only tightened my hold on her and spoke the words that were bothering me a whole lot, "I just don't want you to be alone."_

_She looked at me with astonishment and just nodded her head with sombre look on her face and we just continued our trek towards my room. And just before we would reach the door she said another thing that surprised me, "Just for this night… Let me sleep in your room."_

_And that's when I decided, my sister, Claire, who later demanded to be called Lightning, wasn't cold and distant after all. I immediately hugged her after she uttered those words, wanting to know if she was as warm and rejoiced to the warmness that she indeed possess. That night, I was able to sleep peacefully knowing that I have a big sister beside me to depend on even if some monster tries to eat me._

Ah seeing my sister now, who is glaring at the now approaching boy who I dully noted, was Seifer Almasy, a blond boy who wears sleeveless white trench coat over a black shirt, with his cronies all behind him making a ruckus. Raijin, an over muscular boy wearing a thin orange tank top and baggy pants, was as usual threatening every other person his eyes laid upon with that annoying rapper wannabe way of talking of his. Well, at least Fuujin, a silver haired girl with an eye patch covering her left eye and wears purple halter top and cream coloured ¾ pants, was also threatening students who looks on her way, albeit just glared at them and every once in a while would kick Raijin on the shin whilst shouting "NOISY" at him. And together they were the

I look back at my sister, who apparently got tired of glaring and just stared uninterestedly at the now approaching Seifer while sipping her third strawberry juice. She really likes strawberry huh? I smiled at that remembering the first time I saw her rummaging in the kitchen at midnight. I know for a fact that Lightning takes care not to get caught sneaking in for a little midnight snack. It's the action of her doing it that makes it cute.

_That night, I was suddenly thirsty. So flashlight and baton on hand (I receive the baton from Reno after countless grumblings to give me a gift last year.), I walk towards the kitchen hearing a scuffling sound and was alarmed at the idea of a monster acting like a robber. I readied myself and got into a striking position, I turned off my flashlight so the monster wouldn't run away because of the light and as quietly as I can, I crept up towards the source of the noise which was crouching near the open refrigerator, rummaging its contents. Imagine my surprise when I saw who exactly that 'monster' was who at that time was chewing a chunk of strawberry coated with condense milk with her eyes as wide as saucers at my sudden appearance. _

Just remembering that brought me a smile, almost forgetting that the three bullies are coming this way.

"Hi there pretty lady, never thought angels fall in this part of town." Seifer said as he leans over my sister who was adamant on ignoring him and continued on drinking her strawberry juice. I on the other hand wanted to barf at his awe so sick up cheesy lines. Even Snow can say something better than that!

"Awe, did a cat got your tongue? Don't worry my pretty little angel, I don't bite." Seifer continued on with a smirk on his face. He then took hold of Lightning's chin and tips it towards him so that her face was now looking towards him with him inching to get closer to her. I was shock that he wanted to kiss my sister on her first day no less. I was about to defend her when a single look from my sister said that she can handle this. Heck, even Snow was ready to pummel the guy.

"If you don't want to be humiliated right here right now, I suggest that you back. The. Fuck. off." Lightning whispered harshly that only the occupants of the table, myself included, and Seifer's cronies were the only ones to hear as she scowled at Seifer who seemed to take no heed on her warning. Snow was about to stand and push the guy when the once strawberry juice box Lightning was holding was squeezed so tightly that the sticky substance blast right into Seifer's unsuspecting face. His once slick blonde hair that was gelled back was now dripping wet with strawberry juice.

That was when I noticed that the whole room was so quiet that even when my sister's next words came out, I know that even the person from way over the back can hear her words which were, "I guess boisterous hormonal sex-driven boys such as yourself really do exist in highschool."

Then the whole cafeteria burst into laughter, except who were on our table. I was still shock that my sister would do such a thing, knowing her only by half a year which in that current time Lightning only spends it in our home, this is definitely something new to me. Lightning was still looking at Seifer acidly as Seifer himself was giving her one. Snow on the other hand, who has both hands on his mouth with wide eyes looking from Lightning to Seifer then back again. I can tell that he was having trouble keeping his laughter in, sigh what would I do about him. Both Fuujin and Raijin were now kicking, punching or threatening whoever was laughing nearest them.

"Fuujin, Raijin, Let's move out. Ice Princess wasn't as pretty as I thought." Seifer said while turning on his heels with Fuujin and Raijin on tow towards the exit. Lightning on the other hand just glared at their retreating backs before standing up and walking towards another exit. I quickly put all our left overs on a tray with the disposable ones in another one and instructed Snow to put those in a trash can while I put it to task to put all the plates and utensils to assigned area where the employees would wash them later. I forgot to tell Lightning that the cafeteria has a system called _CAYGO (_Clean As You Go_) _system and would be in trouble if ever she didn't oblige by that. Sigh, so much for Claire's very first day at school. Ever. I remembered her telling me that she didn't go to school because the matron in the orphanage serves as both her guardian and teacher at the same time and would take online tests to acquire diplomas.

"_School? Why do I have to go there when all of the things I need to know is right here in this room?" Lightning said while she sat on one of the couches inside their library. I noticed that she was able to now go out of her room even if it wasn't for a meal or an urge to go to the bathroom. Six months has gone pass already of her stay here in our house in which case, almost always tried to visit every weekend since I live in the dormitories of my highschool. During that month, she found the library. Father, who didn't have any business meetings and opted to work at home, heard that information and immediately rush towards the library only to find Lightning reading this humongous hardbound book about quantum physics. Father started a conversation and was happy enough that Lightning answered all his questions albeit a bit tensely. Mother hearing the news opted for a rest day the following day and goes to the library finding me and Lightning reading our own respective books in piece. Hers is still that gigantic quantum physics book, mine was a score sheet. Mother asked why she would read such a book and her simple answer was, "Because, this was the next subject the Matron was supposedly going to teach me."_

_From there we learned that Lightning hadn't gone to school since her the incident of her being kidnapped because the orphanage she was staying at didn't have the funds to put all the children there in school so their only option was to teach there with the Matron as the teacher and sometimes a few residents of the town would go and help with the schooling of the children. When mother ask if she wanted to go to school that was her answer._

"_Why indeed?"_

_~~My Sister Dearest~~_

Fang's POV:

I watch as 'Lightning', my supposedly new roommate, walk out of the cafeteria without so much of word to her sister who was now cleaning their table. I was still in a state of awe and shock as I still remember the way she just humiliated Seifer, the biggest bully in school, in a matter of minutes…seconds even and imagined that in that position. Shit, I'm really screwed aren't I? Not only that my roommate is a syndicate but from the little event that happened earlier, she might be even more of a bully than Seifer. Not saying that I can't take Seifer on mano o mano, but defeating him with only a boxed juice? Freaking unbelievable. My roommate must be a monster.

"Aren't you glad that SHE's your roommate Fang? At least she's no pushover." Vanille whispered beside me. I only groaned in reply, if she wasn't the pushover who's to say that she, my roomy, might make me one.

"My roommate is a syndicate." I grumbled this sentence over and over not noticing the very visible nerve on Vanille's forehead and these continued on until I got to my classroom where Vanille smack the back of my head telling me to shut the hell up and quit acting like a lunatic.

**Author's Notes:** i might've been set the story to a college setting during the start of story. or maybe not. but anyways, im going to make it into a highschool setting since it's an easier school setting to write on. and i kind of forgot almost all the key concepts of this story but no worries (hopefully XD) i shall try my best to appease your FLight yuri craves.


End file.
